It Ends Tonight
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: AddisonAlex. Warning: Major Character Death. Alex goes to confront Addison about her departure for LA but fate intervenes with devastating consequences. One Shot. [Addisex] Please review!


**It Ends Tonight**

**Summary: AddisonAlex. Warning: Major Character Death. Alex goes to confront Addison about her departure for LA but fate intervenes with devastating consequences.  
One Shot.**

Sorry about this guys, I really didn't want to end it like this but it seemed the only way to end the fic and I wanted to write something other than fluff for once.

Please review! xXx.

* * *

"Add! Addison!" Alex Karev called after the fiery redhead as she crossed the busy street outside Seattle Grace Hospital. She had finally told the intern that she was leaving, headed for a new life in Los Angeles. Needless to say the younger man had not received the news well. Alex wanted to know why she had to leave; running away seemed like such a un-Addison Montgomery thing to do. He had always thought of her as a strong independent career woman who had survived the breakdown of her marriage and had still be able to work alongside and act civilly to her ex husband and his new lover. But somehow this woman had disappeared and Alex missed her as well as wondering what it was that had made her change. "Addison, wait!" He called, rushing out of the hospital and pulling his jacket around him to keep the cold February drizzle out. 

She was either out of earshot or she was just ignoring him. Alex wouldn't have been surprised if it was more of the latter than anything. He was really kicking himself now for what he had done. He couldn't help but blame himself for a least contributing to Addison's reasons for wanting to leave Seattle behind her and make a new start somewhere else. Walking forwards, Alex scanned the street for traffic, cursing as he tried to catch up with Addison. She had managed to cross half way but was waiting for a lull in the rest of the traffic so she could continue to the safely to the other side of the road.

Alex waited for the last in a stream of vehicles and began to make his way across to join Addison. As he did so he saw a large truck swerve passed a car that was pulling away from the opposite side of the road. Alex watched in horror as he saw that the truck was now heading straight for Addison who seemed to be oblivious to the oncoming threat.

"Addison!" Alex's voice was close to a scream as he rushed forward. He was too late, the truck swept her off her feet and she was thrown to the ground with a sickening crack. Feeling the adrenaline rushing through his veins Alex ran to where Addison had landed, checking her pulse and helping her into the recovery position; she was only just conscious.

Cristina Yang had been leaving the hospital at a similar time to Alex and rushed over to join him and Addison.

"Go and get help." Alex hissed to Cristina, he didn't care about his manners, saving Addison's life was much more important.

Cristina turned and headed back to the hospital without a word; not even a sarcastic comment. She wasn't the only one who had noticed Alex's growing attachment to Addison Montgomery.

Alex watched Cristina running back to the hospital before looking down at Addison. Her pulse was now feather-light under his fingers and he knew that she was fading fast and they needed to get her into the hospital as soon as was humanly possible.

"Addie?" Alex said gently, letting go of her wrist and gripping her hand tightly in his. Her grip was weak in return but her eyes fluttered open at the sound of him talking to her.

She murmured something softly but Alex didn't catch it, the roar of the traffic drowned her out.

"Addison?" He asked, hoping she would have another strength to repeat whatever it was she was trying to say.

Before Addison could form the words, Cristina and the paramedics from the EMS team arrived and helped the redhead onto a stretcher. Alex watched, with his heart in his mouth, as they took Addison towards the hotel. He wanted to go with her but Cristina stopped him.

"Alex, you don't want to do this. You know you are too personally involved." She said, her words more gentle than usual, especially seeing as she was talking to Karev.

"I need to be there." He replied, pushing away from Cristina and striding purposefully into the hospital.

* * *

Alex quickly redressed in his scrubs and headed to the OR where Addison was currently being treated. Preston Burke was doing the surgery so Alex trusted that she was in good hands but he still needed to be in there with her. He needed to hear the words she had been trying to tell him. 

"We're losing her." He heard Burke's voice say as a shrill beep was given off from one of the many machines hooked up to her.

Alex took a sharp inhalation of breath and entered the room. The other surgeons were far too busy concentrating on Addison to even notice he had entered. He slipped across the room to her side and held her hand tightly. Addison's eyes had been firmly closed but they began to flicker open once more as she breathed in Alex's scent and felt his presence there.

"Alex?" She whispered as the team managed to stabilise her.

"I'm right here." He assured her. "Right beside you."

"I'm sorry." She said, talking was difficult for her and Alex had to lean close to hear her properly.

"What are you sorry for?" Alex asked in confusion. "It wasn't your fault, you couldn't see the truck coming towards you."

Addison painfully shook her head. "I love you." She whispered.

Alex felt his eyes prick with tears, which never happened to him. He squeezed her hand tightly, his heart racing as the beeping started up again.

"Alex, you need to step away." Burke said gently as the crash team approached. "Alex…"

Alex forced back the emotion that was overwhelming.

"I love you too." He replied, turning away as the crash team began their work on Addison. As Alex left the OR the last words he heard were:

_"Time of death: 18:21."_


End file.
